The Nightmare
by Cairo-The-Phoenix
Summary: Tyson has a horrible dream about his lover... how will Kai handel this? It will be a twofer guys... gals... whatever i dont care
1. The Nightmare Begins

Differences In The Past

Yo its me again this is my third yaoi fan-fic so go a bit easy but I got quite a few reviews which I would like to thank all those that reviewed my other two fan-fics Loves Strange Encounters, Feat. KaixRay and Never Feat. KaixRick so thank you I love you all.

Warning: heavy yaoi and moderate sex.

Rating: M if not higher

Pairing: KaixTyson

**Differences in the past.**

Prologue

**Tyson's POV.**

BANG 

NO KAI!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

I ran to the side of my bleeding boyfriend.

KAI WHY PLEASE… please don't die Kai I love you.

I love you too Tyson **cough…cough** I'm sorry

He fell limp in my arms.

NO! KAI!!!!!!!!! **Lots of sobbing**

Ray walked up too us. He knelt down to touch the limp and dying body of my once beautiful boy friend, Kai.

DON'T YOU DARE TOUCH HIM YOU TRAITOR!!!!!!!!!!!

I leapt up from my crouched position and attacked ray with an anger I never realized I could have. He caught me in mid air and pinned me against the wall nearby.

"You didn't deserve him Tyson."

AND YOU DO… I THINK NOT!!!

You think wrong Tyson, because he should have been mine to begin with… I loved him more than anything in the world.

SO YOU SHOT HIM!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

I DIDN'T MEAN TO HE JUMPED IN FRONT OF IT… to save your sorry ass. You should be the one that's dead so then Kai and I could run away together and be together forever.

You… you were aiming for me.

YES YOU IDIOT DON'T YOU SEE I WANTED KAI AND YOU HAD HIM THE ONLY WAY TO GET TO HIM WAS TO GET RID OF YOU.

No…NO

YES TYSON… Kai was so beautiful… so exotic… so erotic. I would have done anything to be his lover… but you snatched any chance I had before I even got it.

NO HES NOT DEAD YET!!!!

Tyson… ray please let him go… you can have me.

Ray perked up at the quiet voice coming from the beautiful bleeding angel not far away.

Hehe very well Kai ill let him go… after he witnesses me taking his lover.

NO!!

Shut up Tyson… go ahead ray take me.

Ray moved away from Tyson but not with out binding him to the wall with rope he had had hanging on his belt. He moved to Kai and picked him up carefully avoiding the wound on his side from the bullet and started slowly striping his clothes from his slim frame his beautiful pale skin begging to be touched licked bit.

NO HE'S IN NO CONDITION TO BE DONING ANYTHING MUCH LESS HAVE SEX!!!!!!

TOO BAD!!

Ray stripped the rest of kais clothes off and slowly, effortlessly, painfully entered kais tight hole and moaned. "OH YEAH **pants** mmm feels good" "AHHH RAY IT HURTS STOP" "so tight" he began moving in and out of the boy at a fast pace completely ignoring the screams of pain and terror coming from the victim. AHHH PLEASE STOP IT HURTS… RAY AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH the screams only go louder and louder and more and more painful while ray was in heaven fucking Kai up his oh so tight ass Kai was in hell having rays huge cock shoving itself up his ass again and again it hurt so bad.

"NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO KAIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII"

Kais POV

TYSON WAKE UP.

AHHHH Kai? KAI! OH MY GOD KAI THAANK GOD KAI. Oh Kai you're okay.

Of course I'm okay it was just a nightmare.

Yeah.

You want to tell me about it?

You got shot in the side you were bleeding to death then ray he r raped you and I had to watch there was nothing I could do KAI I'm SO SORRY. Tyson Said sobbing

Oh Tyson its okay don't worry that'll never happen ray is our friend Tyson he would never do that never. Understood.

Yeah Kai but I still… mmf

Kais lips interrupted Tyson. They soon were lying in bed naked with kais cock up Tyson's ass both begging for more.

AND THAT'S IT you can imagine the rest for now.

If anyone wants the lemon put in I can put it in another chapter but only if some one wants it, and I change my name a lot so if you're looking for me after the name change look for a story you know I did I'm sorry if this causes any confusion but I guarantee that if you look you'll find me so thanks see ya


	2. LEMON

Okay Guys this ones gonna short and to the point so listen up I've decided that I'm going to take requests so if any one wants a story I would love to do it for you and I'd like to dedicate this one to Kajori and CHEATS I love you both very much and thank you for reviewing. Sooooooooo… HERE COMES THE LEMON!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

I'DNEVEREATACATILOVECATSWHATAREYOUTALKINGABOUTCATSFOR!!!!

Yeah Kai but I still… mmf

Kais lips interrupted Tyson.

"Shut up Tyson." Lips fell on Tyson's lips kissing passionately each begging for more.

"Unnn… Kai… please don't tease me"

A soft chuckle came from the older boys lips "but Tyson I know you like it"

"Please Kai"

Kais lips trailed down to Tyson's collarbone and his hands slid up to his chest playing gently with his uke's sensitive nipples.

"Nnnnnnnnnn… KAI YOU ARE SO MEAN"

"And why is that my pet?"

"Because you pinched me and I'm not your pet"

"Oh I beg to differ I promise I'll prove to you that you are very much my pet by the end of the night Tyson…but for now would you like me to soothe your poor tortured body?"

"UH yes Kai soothe me"

With that Kai tore Tyson's shirt right off his back and began licking and sucking at the other boys nipples

"K… Kai **gasp** Kai **gasp** please **groans** Fuck me"

" **Groan **don't ask for it if you're not ready Tyson"

"KAI PLEASE"

Kai then decided that if Tyson wanted sex that bad he must be ready so he tore off his own shirt, pants and boxers along with his lover's pants and boxers then slowly made a trail down his body with his tongue. He slid Tyson's erection into his mouth and sucked HARD!

"AH KAI **gasps** OH **more gasps**" Tyson put his hands on the back of kais head and push his pulsing member farther into his lovers mouth forcing it almost down half way down his throat. Then pulled his hips back then slammed his hips back up initially fucking Kais mouth Kai having much experience let him do it deciding Tyson's moans and screams were to beautiful to put an end to this soon. Kai finally forced Tyson's hips down and sat up straddling Tyson's waist.

"Tyson I'm gonna prepare you okay"

"NO **gasps** no…no prep no lube only you **groan** and me"

"Are you sure?"

"YES GOD HURRY"

Kai nodded then lifted Tyson's small hips and forced him self into the tight lithe body beneath him.

"AHHHHHHHHH **gasps** AHHHHHH"

'Oh Tyson I'm so sorry" Kai apologized before beginning to pull out

"NO KEEP GOING I CAN HANDLE IT"

"Are you…?"

"YES GO"

With a slight nod Kai began moving pumping himself into his lovers body softly and slowly as to not hurt him… of course Tyson being who he is didn't want it that way

"KAI HARDER"

That loud, strong, and erotic sound was enough to get him going in fact Kai was pounding into Tyson hard and fast before you could say I'DNEVEREATACATILOVECATSWHATAREYOUTALKINGABOUTCATSFOR!!!! (That's my break by the way)

Before long our two beloved fucking lovebirds came together.

"KAIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"

"TYSOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOONNNNNNNNNNNNN!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"

"Kai thank you … thank you so much"

"No Tyson thank you"

And then they fell asleep so yeah see ya around the net

I'DNEVEREATACATILOVECATSWHATAREYOUTALKINGABOUTCATSFOR!!!!

Review guys and I'm sorry the lemon isn't very good I know but it's like two o'clock in the morning here so cut me some slack please any way BYE!!!

I'DNEVEREATACATILOVECATSWHATAREYOUTALKINGABOUTCATSFOR!!!!


End file.
